A Fair Reward
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: After being saved from CRDL by Yang and Blake, Josh heads back to their dorm to get cleaned up, which leads to an interesting turn of events, and a reward for their rescue. (futa on male. commission.)


**_So, this is a thing. Another commission, this one by BraveVesperia1. Has futa on male and crossdressing. I don't really got much to say other than that. Here you go._**

* * *

"You alright in there?" Yang calls out from where she sits on Blake's bed.

"Um, yeah. I'm just, well not used to this. It's a little odd." Josh answers from in the bathroom. After Yang and Blake had saved him from Cardin, the boy had come back to their dorm with them. The mess of his old clothes needed to be washed, but the only thing that would fit was Ruby's clothes, which happened to be a skirt.

"Sorry, but it's all we had that would fit you." Blake says. "I suppose some of Weiss' outfits might, but she'd kill us for lending them out."

"No, I get it. I wouldn't expect you to keep something on hand." He says.

"Of course we could have given him Ruby's pajamas instead, but where would be the fun in that?" Yang says quietly to Blake with a chuckle.

"Stop it, Yang." Blake says, elbowing her softly in the ribs with a small smirk. "Not like there would be much of a difference. Besides the skirt probably fits easier."

"Make all the excuses you want, you wanted to see it too." Yang says.

"Okay, I think I got this." He finally says from in the bathroom. "I'm gonna skip the leggings though, I don't think I'll need them."

"Whatever you feel like." Yang says, "You coming out then?"

"Yeah... I guess." He says. It's just a moment later he steps out slowly, wearing Ruby's combat skirt. His effeminate frame and soft brown hair worked surprisingly well with the dark clothes, his legs uncovered due to the lack of leggings or boots. "I hope my clothes get done before your teammate gets back. Hate to just steal her clothes."

Yang looks him up and down, tilting her head a bit. Then she looks over at Blake, seeing her do the same. "Huh." She says, looking back at him. "You wear that pretty well."

"You think?" He asks, looking down at himself, running his hands over the clothes, and then back at them. "It's not really my usual style after all. I uh, thanks I guess?"

"Looks cute, don't he?" She asks Blake.

"He does." Blake says as she looks over at Yang, meeting her gaze.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang asks as she quirks an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I am." She says and they both look over at Josh again.

"Come, sit." Yang says, scooting over and patting the space on the bed between them.

"Alright, thanks." He says and walks over, sitting down. "Sorry again about, you know, the trouble. You've been super nice."

"It's no problem. We're happy to help." Blake says. "Right, Yang?"

"Totally." Yang says. "That being said, I certainly wouldn't mind a small favor in return."

"Yang, you make it seem like it'd be rude if he said no." She says and looks at him. "It wouldn't. Don't feel obligated at all."

"No, I'd be glad to help after all you've done for me. What is it?" He asks, looking between them. "Anything."

"Glad to hear you say it like that." Yang says with a smirk. She leans in a bit. "We were actually wondering if you wanted to have a bit of... fun." She puts a hand on his thigh as she says the last word.

He glances down at the hand on his thigh, then up at Yang, and over at Blake who was looking at him with a smirk. "F-fun? You don't mean..." He trails off.

"We do." Blake says. "We did say you looked quite cute in that after all. Only if you want to, of course."

"I uh, well..." He blushes deeply and swallows. Even so, he begins to get hard. "How could I, um, how could I say no? I think I might have hit my head and be dreaming."

"Oh it's no dream." Yang says.

"There is one thing you should know before you accept though." Blake says, "About us."

"What is it?" he asks.

"Well, Blakey and I, we're not exactly what you'd call 'normal' in the downstairs department." Yang says.

"Yang don't put it like that, you'll freak him out." Blake says, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just... not usually expected from us."

"I don't... what are you saying?" He asks, looking between them.

"We've got dicks." Yang says bluntly. "Big ol' hoagies. Crotch sausages. Wangs. Dongs. Wein-"

"Yang, stop." Blake says, "She's got over three dozen of those and she'll list them all." She explains, "But yes, we do both have penises. So if you were to continue, that would be part of it."

"Let me put it this way, we'd be the hot dogs, you'd be the bun." Yang says.

"O-oh!" He says, realizing the situation he was getting himself into. "So you'd want to... and I would be..." He trails off again.

"You can take a minute to think, and feel free to say no." Blake says, "We know not everyone is into it."

"Just promise not to tell anyone and we'll be fine." Yang says. "Even if a little disappointed. You do look pretty fun after all."

"I um... I'lldoit." He says, fast and soft. Even at the odd turn of events, he found the idea intriguing, and wanted to continue.

"What?" Yang asks, not having heard him. "Speak up a bit."

"I... I'll do it." He says. "I want to."

"Sweet!" Yang says with a grin.

"You're sure?" Blake asks him.

"Yeah." He says more confidently with a single nod. "I am. I'm nervous but... but I'm sure."

"Good." Blake says, "It'll be so much more fun with someone else joining us."

"Alright lover boy, what are you up for?" Yang asks, rubbing his thigh.

"I um, well I don't really know what to do with... all of this." He says, "So I'll just follow your lead. What you guys want."

"Knows just what to say doesn't he?" Yang asks, looking over at Blake with a smirk.

"This is going to be a good time." Blake says, "I can tell already."

"Totally... Dibs!" Yang says. "I go first."

"You can't do that!" Blake protests.

"Can, did." Yang says. "Of course, we can always get warmed up first. That we can do together."

"Warmed up?" He asks.

"Well, warmed, and lubed." Yang says. "How good are you with your tongue?"

"Oh you mean... you mean that." He says.

"Only if you're okay with it of course. If there's something you don't want, just say." Blake says.

"N-no. It's fine." he says. "I'm just... getting used to it all. I've never done this, or anything like this, before." he looks down a bit.

"Well we have." Yang says. "So don't worry about it. Everyone's gotta have a first time after all. We did too. We don't mind if it takes you some getting used to. Kinda cute actually."

"The blush does add an appeal." Blake says.

"Oh um, good. Thanks, I guess?" He says.

"So, you ready to get started then?" Yang asks with a grin.

"Give him a minute, Yang." Blake says. "Don't be so pushy."

"Oh I'm going to be pushy." Yang says, "Pushy with my hips." She laughs.

Blake simply rolls her eyes. "Now is not the time for bad jokes."

"Sure it is, I'm lightening the mood, taking pressure off." She says, "Though I can definitely apply some pressure, if that's what you're into."

"I um, I'm good." Josh says and swallows, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. This was all so sudden, but the more he thought the more it seemed like he was trying to convince himself to do it rather than to back out. "Okay. I think... I think I'm ready." He says. "How do I, um, you know."

"Sweet." Yang says. "And it's easy. As easy as you are."

"Yang. You'll make him change his mind." Blake says.

"Oh, oops. Sorry." She says and stands up. "Alright, here's how it goes. We whip it out, you get on your knees and blow us. That simple."

"It seems simple." He says, "I've never done that before though." Then he realizes something. "Wait, when I'm... doing that, are you going to, well, finish?"

"You mean cum in your mouth, or on your face." Yang says, "Nah, we'll stop you before then. This ain't about that, it's just about getting ready."

"Oh, okay then." He says.

"Well, when you're ready." Blake says as she stands up as well. Both girls then undo their shorts, lowering them to reveal their already hard shafts. Yang's was large, especially around, while Blake's held a bit less girth but it seemed a little more length.

"Ahh, good to be free." Yang says, "Think I was starting to build up a musk in there, needed to air it out. Oh well, more flavor for you." She chuckles a bit.

Josh's eyes go a bit wide at the site for a moment. He stares as Yang stands there with her hands on her hips, cock sticking out, and Blake holds onto hers loosely, stroking it lightly. He licks his lips absentmindedly before he realizes what he's done and his blush deepens a bit. Taking a deep breath he gets off the bed and on his knees in front of them.

He was now at about eye level with two very real, large, and hard cocks, both pointing at him and waiting for him to service them. He was nervous, his heart was racing like crazy, but he was also getting very hard as well. He'd never imagined being in a position like this, wearing a skirt and giving blowjobs, would arouse him, but he couldn't deny he was already excited.

Reaching up with both hands he grabbed them both lightly, Blake's in his left as she let go, and Yang's in his right. They were hard, and hot, the heat pouring off of them. He slowly began to stroke them at the same time, moving his hands in sync.

"There we go, good to get a touch." Yang says and moves her hips a bit.

Josh glances up at her, seeing her smirking down at him, and then looks away, over at the wall. Then he slowly turns his head back to look at the cocks he was stroking, moving his thumb a bit to the underside of them.

"Good, good." Yang says, "Getting a bit more into it. We gonna get those lips any time soon?"

"Don't rush him Yang, it's his first time." Blake says.

"Hey the first time I gave a blowjob it was barely out before I had it in my mouth."

"Well not everyone is you, fortunately." Blake says, "Otherwise we wouldn't have him here."

"Good point." Yang says, "I'm great and all, but a cute little bottom with a cute little bottom is too."

"Of course you'd put it like that." Blake says.

"Oh you know how I put it." Yang says and winks at her.

"I do, and it's very fun." Blake says.

As they bantered back and forth, Josh relaxed a bit. They were so casual and easygoing about it that it helped him feel at ease as well. Feeling a bit emboldened he leaned over a bit as he stroked and held his tongue out before licking Yang's shaft from base to tip.

"There it is." Yang says and rolls her hips a little, "Been waiting for that."

"Not patiently." Blake says.

He does it again, licking long and slow from base to tip, his tongue sliding off the end. Then he turns his head and does the same to Blake, his tongue moving over her shaft a few times. Turning his head back to Yang's he sees a bit of precum forming on the tip. He gives a good stroke to get more out and then lean in, licking over the head to get it and taste it.

"How is it?" Yang asks.

"It... it's good." He says, somewhat embarrassed about it.

"Just wait till you taste a load." Yang says. "I get the feeling you'll love it."

"That will wait though." Blake says, "That's not for today."

"Yeah, I know." Yang says. "Don't worry, I won't pop early."

Josh looks back and forth between them as they talk, and then returns to what he was doing. He keeps stroking them, though now he licks up their shafts as well, switching back and forth between them every few times. Eventually he leans over and turns his head a bit more, opening his mouth and kissing at the base of Yang's shaft, his tongue moving over it just a bit. He kiss his way up it to the tip, and then switches over to Blake's shaft, doing the same to it, before returning to licking them.

"Ohhh, good stuff." Yang says. "I think someone is getting a bit eager here."

"Do you blame him?" Blake asks.

"Well no." Yang says, "I'm sure I taste pretty dang good after all."

"Mmm, personally I'm glad he's so willing." Blake says with a smile.

"Oh you'll get no complaints from me." Yang says and gives a small groan in pleasure. "I will ask when you're gonna start actually sucking on it through."

"You're getting impatient again, Yang." Blake says. "Let him go at his own pace."

"Just saying I'm looking forward to it is ahhhhhh." Yang lets out, interrupted by his actions.

As they talked he decided to listen to what she was saying and advance things a bit more. He leaned over and licked up her shaft and then stopped with the head on his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it a bit just as she spoke. Pushing just a bit farther he had it in his mouth about halfway, with plenty of the shaft left, but stopped to take a moment to adjust to what he was doing.

Having a cock in his mouth was definitely something new to him. He had to pause for a second to adjust to the feel of it. It was large, and obstructive, though adjusting his jaw and tongue a bit seemed to limit that a bit. It wasn't even like food, because not only was he not going to bite, but he had more in his mouth than he would have if he'd been trying to eat some similarly shaped food like a popsicle or a banana.

Nevertheless he began to suck on it a bit, pressing his tongue to it and sliding over it somewhat, seeing what he could reach. Then he repositioned himself and slowly began to move his head back and forth a little, letting it come out just a bit, and then back in. He kept it small to start out, not wanting to go too fast and make a mistake.

There was also something else he discovered about doing this. It had him hard. For some reason having her cock in his mouth, sucking on it and hearing her give small hums of pleasure above him, it was turning him on. His heart rate rising and his face heating up a bit. He hadn't worn any undergarments since he didn't want to wear their teammate's panties, she might object to that, so he was beginning to form a small tent in the skirt. The filler in the skirt acted as padding keeping it from being too prominent though.

"Mmm, this is good and all, but why not pick up the pace a bit there?" Yang asks, rolling her hips a little and pushing in his mouth.

He complies quickly, moving faster back and forth as he sucks on it, and matching his hand wrapped around Blake's shaft with his new pace. He closed his eyes and focused simply on feeling it then, moving up and down as it slid over his tongue. There was a taste to it that he hadn't expected. Like skin of course but also... different. The most accurate word he could think of would be that it was muskier. Unlike if he were to just lick his arms. That didn't even include the taste of precum as it began to form at the head, adding to the flavor on his tongue.

It only drove him on though, proving that he was doing a good job. The soft moans coming from the two of them, especially Yang, also helped to motivate him. She mumbled the occasional curse as he sucked on her shaft, moving his tongue over it to explore each method and find the best way to bring pleasure to her. The more he did the more he enjoyed it as well, almost becoming eager for more as he moved a bit faster and let out a hum around her shaft.

"Ohh yeah he's getting better at this already." Yang moans out. "He's got a real talent for it. Damn this is a pretty good one."

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Blake says with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah. I may keep this one for myself." She laughs a bit.

"Oh no you don't. We're sharing." Blake says, "If it's that good I'm not gonna miss out on it."

"Alright, if I gotta." Yang says and groans a bit. "If I had a shorter fuse I'd probably be done already, can feel it starting. Ughhh yeah right there." She rolls her hips again.

"Alright switch up." Blake says to Josh. "We don't want her going off yet, and I wanna know what all the fuss is about."

"Aww, what happened to not trying to rush him?" Yang asks.

"You're the one about to rush things if he doesn't stop. Don't worry, he's still got hands."

At that he opens his eyes and again and pulls off slowly, pressing his tongue firmly to the bottom of Yang's shaft and sucking as he pulled off with a pop. Then he begins to stroke her in long, solid strokes, make much easier by the combination of saliva and precum acting as lube. Moving over her licks up Blake's shaft now, going over it a few times before taking it in his mouth and beginning to suck on it as well.

Having already adjusted from Yang's he didn't take nearly as long to start working her over properly, eyes closed and letting out a soft moan of his own as he bobbed his head on her cock. With the handjob before she was a little farther along as well, at least if the soft moans she made so soon were anything to go by.

"I told you he had a knack for it, didn't I?" Yang says, looking over at Blake's face as she bit her lip.

"You were right too, oh dang." Blake says and takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly and looking down at him. "You know, on their knees, in that skirt, reminds me of a dream I had." She says.

"Oh you did not dream about my sister sucking you off." Yang says.

"Only a couple times." Blake says. "She's cute. This is better though, ohhh, much more real."

"I am so shoving it up your ass for that." Yang says with a chuckle.

"Some other time. We've got someone else to entertain for now." Blake says and then moans again, softly as she closes her eyes for a moment. "Though I think he's the one entertaining us."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yang says, looking down and spotting the tent in the skirt. "Looks like he's enjoying it himself."

"Even better. Means we can probably do this again." Blake says.

"Awesome. I'm totally gonna wanna do this again. Next time maybe I can actually finish. Give him a good taste of it."

"You'll finish." Blake says, "Just not, ohhh, there. Alright I'm getting close now. Let's uh, back off of this."

He licks a few more times as he sucks before sliding her out of his mouth as well and moving back to look up at them as he continues to stroke them both, breathing heavy now. "So I, uh, I did well? You enjoyed it?" he asks.

"You did fantastic." Yang says. "A bit more practice and you could be pretty dang great at it."

"If you wanted to practice some more that is." Blake says.

"I um..." He looks at them, at their shafts in his hands, and then up to their faces again. "I think I'd like that."

"Sweet." Yang says. "For now thought, we're gonna have some more fun with you, in a whole other way." She grins and then adds, "Or should I say, other hole way."

"Yang that was terrible." Blake says.

"Just for that I'm going first." Yang says, "My jokes are great."

"You already called dibs on first, and I was going to let you anyway. I'd probably finish a bit too soon as I am right now." Blake says.

"Score!" Yang says and looks down at him. "So, how do you wanna do this?" She asks him. "You're first time getting it should be good. Though of course it will be when you're getting it from me."

"Oh well, I uh, I don't really know." He says, looking at her shaft as he stroked it. "It looks rather big..."

"Don't worry, it'll fit." Yang says.

"Well... you've done this before so... however you want." He says. "I'll uh, I'll trust you."

"Ohhh however I want. This is definitely gonna be fun."

"Remember Yang it's his first-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, it's his first time doing this. I'm not gonna bend him over and raw him hard until he can't walk. You don't have to remind me." Yang says. "Just give me a moment to think of how I want to do this."

"Just making sure." Blake says.

"Let's see then how about... oh I've got an idea." Yang says with a grin. "Stand up." She gestures for him to get up with one hand.

"Alright." He says as he gets up, "What now?"

"Hold still." She says and walks around behind him. "Okay now lean back against me."

"I see where she's going with this." Blake says. "It will be fun."

He leans back against her, feeling her breasts press into his back. "Like this?" he asks.

"Spread your legs a bit." Yang says and uses one foot to push his feet apart. "Like that. Alright now just relax and don't fight this."

"Don't fight wha-ahhh!" He lets out as she suddenly leans in and grabs his legs at the inside of his knees, lifting him up. Now he had his back pressed against her while she held him up by his legs, like sitting in a chair with a whole in the center, only his legs were spread with how she was holding them. He could feel her hard cock pressing against his ass beneath the skirt now as he held his hands up a bit, unsure what to do with them.

"There we go." Yang says. "How's that?"

"It's um... interesting." He says.

"Here, let me fix that." Blake says and moves forward between his legs. She lifts the skirt up a bit, exposing his cock, and then steps back. "There we are, now I can see everything." She adds as she sits down on her bed, taking hold of her own shaft and beginning to stroke it slowly.

"Ready for the show then?" Yang asks.

"I am." Blake says.

"And you?" She asks josh.

"Yeah I uh, I guess. Ready as I'll ever be." He says and swallows nervously.

"Goodie, here we go then." Yang says and lifts him a little higher so she's no longer pressing her cock against him. Carefully she begins to line it up and slowly lower him down, the head of her cock pressing into his ass. "It might get a bit sore at first, but trust me you'll get used to it and it'll feel great. But you gotta relax alright?"

"R-right." He says and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and doing his best to relax his body. As he did she lowered him a bit more, finally pushing the head into him, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"There we are. Now let's get this party started." She says as she keeps slowly lowering him down.

His breathing picks up and he tenses a little at the new feeling of her pushing deeper and deeper into his ass. However when he realizes what he's doing he focuses on relaxing again, keeping himself loose to make it easier.

"Ohh yeah there we go. Now you're getting it." Yang says and bites her lip as she pushes into him.

"It sure looks like he's 'getting it' from here." Blake says, leaning back on one hand as the other strokes her shaft.

"Using puns while I'm banging him? You trying to get me to finish quick?" Yang asks with a chuckle.

"Sooner you're done the sooner I get a turn." Blake says with a smirk.

"Tricky." Yang says as she finally manages to lower him down completely onto her cock. "Ohh damn that's a good fit. Nice and snug." She gives a husky whisper into his ear, "I am going to blow such a big load in this tight little ass of yours."

"I uh..." He swallows once, breathing heavily as he leans against her. "Right. That sounds... good." He says.

"Damn right it is. Gonna start really going now." She says and lifts him up about halfway off of her shaft. Then she pulls her hips back, leaving just the head in his ass before lowering him and pushing her hips forward at the same time. Since she was just getting started she kept it at a slow but even pace as she began moving up and down, in and out of him.

To start it was a strange feeling he would admit. Almost like he needed to go to the bathroom, and quickly. But the more she pushed into him the more it changed. It was sore at first, tight and stretching, but as he adjusted with her slow back and forth movements it stopped and he began to enjoy it more. Pushing deep into him as she was fully sheathed inside of his ass and then pulling back to just the head left inside of him.

Then she began to move a bit harder, thrusting in with more force as she also picked up the pace. "Mmm I am loving how you feel." She says, "Tell me you're loving this too."

"Sure looks like he is." Blake says as she watches, eyes trailing down to his exposed, hard cock as it bounces with each movement, precum already running down it.

"I... unghh." He grits his teeth a bit as she thrust a bit harder into him.

"You what?" Yang asks.

"I like it." He says and squirms a bit in her arms, reaching back and wrapping his around her neck for support. "It's... weird. In a good way."

"See, I knew you'd like it." Yang says, "Now let's see if we can make it even better." She adds as she begins to pick up the pace again, going a bit harder and faster in him.

"Oh gods!" he lets out at that. There was only so much he could do in this position as he was held and taken by her.

Looking over he locks eyes with Blake, her gaze piercing into him as she stroked herself. She smirks at him and licks her lips for a moment. "I get to go next, don't wear him out too much, Yang." She says without taking her eyes off of him.

"Just call it, unf, breaking him in." Yang says and chuckles as she keeps going. "Fuck, oh you're gonna have some fun though, I can tell." She pushes in deep, going all the way in and holds him there for a moment, rolling her hips around a bit.

He grits his teeth and groans through them as she does, his legs tensing and his back arching a bit. Then he relaxes again, panting heavily as she begins to thrust into him even harder than she was before. "F-fuck. Gods!" He groans out, his eyes closed now.

"Oh he is loving it." Blake says as she watches him squirm under Yang's assault.

"Damn right, who wouldn't?" Yang says and gives a harder thrust into him for a moment, "He's not the only one who does after all." She winks at her.

"We can save that for another time." Blake says. "Go ahead and spend yourself with him. I plan on working with this today." She drums her fingers on her shaft.

He could hear them talking back and forth, even with his head swimming from what was happening it was impossible to not hear it. They were talking about this so casually, so easily. More importantly they were talking about him almost as if he were their toy to play with. It twisted in his stomach, but not in a bad way. He felt it with each word, and with each thrust into him. It turned him on and made it all the more enjoyable. For them, he was loving it.

"Oh gods..." He chokes out. "C-close..."

"Hold on a bit there quick-shooter. I'm almost there." Yang says into his ear and then nips at it a bit. She rolls her hips as she pushes into him again and again. "Almost. Fucking. There." She groans out, each punctuated by a thrust. Just a minute later and she's getting closer as she thrusts in harder but at a somewhat slower pace. "Oh fuck. Here. I. Come!" She says and thrusts into him deep as she finishes, her cock twitching inside of him as she shoots load after load in him.

"Ahhhh!" He cries out as she does, finally letting himself be pushed over the edge as well. His cock shoots his load wildly into the air, landing on his legs, the skirt, and the floor as he finally reaches his peak.

"Oh damn, that was good." Yang says, breathing heavily.

"It sure looked it." Blake says, "Gods just watching it has me ready to go."

"Where do you want him?" Yang asks, "All yours."

"On the bed." Blake says, "Let him lay down, on his side."

"Gotcha." Yang says and walks over, still inside of him. She bends then pulls him off of her, earning a groan from them both, and sets him down on the bed.

"So I take it you enjoyed it." Blake asks.

"Damn right." Yang says.

"I was actually talking to him." Blake says, nodding towards him.

"I'm kind of exhausted, and a little sore." He says, "But... yeah. That was actually good."

"I hope not too sore." Blake says as she moves to lay on her side as well behind him. "I still need a turn." She moved in close, her hard shaft pressing between his cheeks as she rests a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, I can um, I can go again." he says, though he was still breathing heavy.

"It's not about whether you can go; it's about whether you can take." Blake says, adjusting a bit to press the tip of her hard, precum lubed cock to his used hole.

"I can." He says nervously, and then more firmly, "I can. I... I want to."

"Mmmm, good." Blake says, "Cause you're gonna get it." She thrusts into him abruptly, sheathing half of her hard shaft inside his ass, causing him to gasp. "Oh that is a nice one. Even if Yang's loosened you up a bit. Lucky for you I'm not quite as sizable, so it should be easier."

"You still feel big." He says as he takes slow, deep breaths.

"Aww, how sweet." Blake says.

"Looks like I might have some competition." yang says as she sits down at the foot of the bed, leaning back on her elbows.

"You just might." Blake says as she slowly pulls out, and then begins to push back in, managing to bury herself entirely in his ass and causing him to let out a shuddering breath.

"You'll like Blake; she does it a bit differently than I do. You wouldn't think banging a tight sexy ass would have many different ways." Yang says.

"Which is why I do it differently than you." Blake says as she begins to roll her hips, pistoning her hard cock in and out of his ass at a steady pace. She closes her eyes and bites her lip again. "Ohh this is nice."

"Y-yeah." He says, curling his toes and gripping the sheets while he began to breathe heavy again, his cock already hard once more and dripping precum on the sheets. After having just gone once with almost no recovery it didn't take long to get his heart rate back up.

Blake keeps going, picking up the pace a bit and leaning into him more to adjust the angle slightly. "Mmm, glad you like it." She almost purrs into his ear. "Cause I'm definitely not going to want to say goodbye to an ass this good." She then gives a particularly hard thrust deep into him before going into a slightly harder pace than she had been.

"Fuck!" He lets out in a grunt as she thrusts hard into him, and then gasps for air as she continues to drill into his ass. He presses his ass back a bit into her hips as she does even as every thrust pushes her completely inside of him.

"Oh I think this little slut is eager for it." Yang says with a chuckle.

"Of course he is." Blake says, "How could he not be?" She thrusts a bit harder again. "When it's this good. It is good, isn't it?"

"Fan… Fantastic." He says, barely able to speak through breathing heavily as he clutched at the bed. He did feel great as she plunged into him over and over again, pleasure going through him, his hard cock dripping on the bed. His mind was basically a fog now, just wanting her to keep going until he could get off. "Please, don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blake says and keeps going, her arm wrapping around him as she thrusts again and again, pressing her body against his as she spooned him. "Mmm, I'm getting close. I'm going to fill this ass with all I've got. You ready for it?" She asks, thrusting hard into him again and again.

"I… Yeah. I'm, I'm ready. Please." He says, gasping for air as he was close himself, barely holding back so she could finish first. "Almost there."

"Alright then." She says, breathing heavy as well by now. Adjusting her feet a bit for more leverage she thrusts in hard and solid a few times. "Here. I. Go." She says each word punctuated by a thrust before on the last one she buries herself in him and holds there as she moans out. Her cock twitches deep in his ass as she pumps her load into him.

He gasps and clutches harder at the bed, his legs tensing and feet curling as she blows her load inside of his ass. He can't stop himself from cumming as well, his whole body tightening, including around her cock, as his own twitches as well, shooting his second load of the day onto the bed even as he is filled with another.

As they both lay there, breathing heavy and coming down from their highs, Yang crawls up the bed in front of him and throws another blanket down over where he had shot his load before laying on it facing him. "Looks like you two had a good time." She says, her head propped up on one hand. "Almost gets me ready for another round."

He looks at her nervously at that and she chuckles, gently pushing his shoulder. "I said almost. Don't worry you're done for tonight." She says.

"For tonight." He repeats back.

"Oh yes." Blake says. "We don't want this to be a one-time thing." She says and rolls her hips, still inside him even if she was softening.

"What do you say, Joshy boy, care to be one of us?" Yang asks.

"I uh…" he hesitates, but mostly just because his mind is in a fog. He already knows the answer. "Yeah. I do."

"Perfect." Yang grins at him.

"We can sleep like this tonight." Blake says, holding him while she stayed inside of him.

"In the morning, we can get right into helping you adjust to being with us." Yang says, "We like to wake up with a bang."

"Oh…" He says.

"Yeah." Blake says, "For now, you're probably tired right?"

He nods. "Yeah, I am."

"Alright then." Yang wraps her arm around him as well, pressing into him. "You just go to sleep, and when we wake up, well, you get to see what it's like being our girlfriend."

He hesitated again for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright. I'll be happy to." He says, settling in and closing his eyes. Exhausted as he was, sleep actually did come easily. The last thing he thought was how they had called him their girlfriend, and how he liked the sound of that.

* * *

 _ **Well yeah that exists. Can't say its my fav thing I've written but I don't do it for me. I do it for my fans, and money. At least I feel like a better writer coming out of it so yay. Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you next fic (or sooner if you have one of your own you'd like).**_


End file.
